Life Spells
This Circle draws on the power of positive energy. Though it greatly lacks in summons, and can effectively harm only the undead, this school of magic offers healing, enchantments and boons that no other elemental circle can topple. Spells in the Life Circle draw on the power of positive energy. They allow the caster to commune with holy creatures and summon the powers of light to drive back the servants of darkness. BATTLE: Tier I: * Bless. Life/Protection, 12 mana. Target unit gets +1 Armor Class and +2 to saving throws. * Bless Weapon. Life/Augmentation, 8 mana. Target unit gets +1 to hit and +1 damage. Attacks count as magical. * Disrupt Undead. Life/Destruction, 5 mana. Target: Undead only. Target receives 6d8 positive energy damage. Reflex saving throw DC 14 for half damage. * Heal. Life/Biomancy, 8 mana. 3d8 positive energy healing Tier II: * Blistering Radiance. Life/Destruction, 12 mana. Deals 4d8 damage. Target enemy unit can not use ranged attacks, and gets -4 modifier in melee to hit rolls. Reflex saving throw DC 14 for half damage. * Circle of Protection. Life/Protection, 15 mana. Unit standing on enchanted tile gets +5 AC, +5 to all saving throws and 10 mundane damage resistance. * Pacifism. Life/Mentalism, 12 mana. Target enemy unit can not attack for 3 turns. Counterattacks still work. Will saving throw DC 15 negates. * True Sight. Life/Augmentation, 20 mana. Target friendly unit gains immunity to illusions. Illusory attacks do not bypass it's armor and it can see invisible enemies. Tier III: * Resist Elements. Life/Protection, 15 mana. Target friendly unit gains +10 to elemental resistance. * Sever the Bond. Life/Summoning, 18 mana. Target: summoned creature only. Kills target creature. Will saving throw DC 16 negates. * Shooting Stars. Life/Destruction, 10 mana. 4d10 damage. Successful Reflex saving throw DC 16 for half damage. Tier IV: * Death Ward. Life/Protection, 15 mana. Grants +15 to negative energy resistance. Protects from Death effects. * Exorcism. Life/Destruction, 15 mana. Dispels an enchantment. * Prayer. Life/Augmentation, 35 mana. Grants +1 to to hit rolls, damage and saving throws. Affects all friendly units. Tier V: * Holy Smite. Life/Destruction, 25 mana. Area: 5x5 fields. Undead in affected area unit take 6d6 positive energy damage. Living in affected area must roll Fortitude saving throw DC 18 or be blinded (can not make ranged attecks, -4 to hit for melee attacks) for 3 turns. * Mass Healing. Life/Biomancy, 40 mana. 3d8 positive energy healing in 5x5 fields area. * Regeneration. Life/Augmentation, 30 mana. Target friendly unit regenerates 10% of single figure's max HP each turn. So it heals 10% of total unit max HP divided by number of figures in this unit. * Zeal. Life/Protection, 45 mana. All friendly units gain Fear immunity, +3 to saving throws and +1 to hit rolls. Tier VI: * Invulnerability. Life/Protection, 50 mana. Target unit gains +50 Negative Energy resistance, +50 elemental resistance and +50 mundane resistance for 3 turns. * Righteous Might. Life/Biomancy, 35 mana. Target friendly unit gets +5 to hit, +5 to saving throws and damage multiplier x1.5 for 5 turns. * Sunburst. Life/Destruction, 30 mana. Units in 3x3 fields area get 4d4 damage. Reflex saving throw DC 19 for half. Tier VII: * Cleanse Magic. Life/Mentalism, 70 mana. Removes all curses from friendly units on the battlefield. * Holy Word. Life/Destruction, 50 mana. All enemy undead on battlefield receive 8d10 positive energy damage. Successful Fortitude saving throw DC 20 for half damage. Tier IX: * Restore Life. 90 mana. Restores all friendly fallen troops to life. GLOBAL: Tier I: * Bless. Life/Protection, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target unit gets +1 Armor Class and +2 to saving throws. * Bless Weapon. Life/Augmentation, 50 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target unit gets +1 to hit and +1 damage. Attacks count as magical. * Healer Familiar. Life/Summoning, 30 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains ability to cast Heal 3 times per battle. * Tranquility. Life/Mentalism, 50 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Friendly city gains -20% unrest. Tier II: * Consecrate Earth. Life/Biomancy, 25 mana. Purifies tile. * True Sight. Life/Augmentation, 75 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains immunity to illusions. Illusory attacks do not bypass it's armor and it can see invisible enemies. * Wall of Force. Life/Summoning, 50 mana, 1 mana upkeep. City walls in target city get +20HP Tier III: * Armsmaster. Life/Mentalism, 100 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target hero gains Armsmaster. Every other unit stacked with this hero receives 50 exp each turn. * Good Harvest. Life/Biomancy, 50 mana. Target friendly city gets +100% food output for 10 turns. * Heroism. Life/Augmentation, 200 mana, 7 mana upkeep. Target no-hero unit gains maximum level for the duration of this spell. * Resist Elements. Life/Protection, 120 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +10 elemental resistance. Tier IV: * Death Ward. Life/Protection. 75 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Grants +15 to negative energy resistance. Protects from Death effects. * Good Fortune. Life/Mentalism, 200 mana, 6 upkeep. Increase probability of positive effects by +50%. * Mother's Resolve. Life/Biomancy. 150 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Target friendly city receives +100% population growth. Tier V: * Angel. Life/Summoning, 375 mana, 7 mana upkeep. Summons Angel * Consecration. Life/Biomancy, 225 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Attempts to counterspell spells cast at target friendly city. Removes corruption from one tile within city range each turn. * Regeneration. Life/Augmentation, 200 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit regenerates 10% of single figure's max HP each turn. So it heals 10% of total unit max HP divided by number of figures in this unit. Tier VI: * Eden. Life/Augmentation, 250 mana, 7 mana upkeep. Target: Friendly city. Casts Prayer at the begining of city defence battle. City receives -50% unrest and +100% food production. * Just Cause. Life/Mentalism, 550 mana, 9 mana upkeep. Reduces upkeep of all friendly units by 50%. * Resurection. Life/Summoning, 450 mana. Restores fallen hero from the dead. * Righteous Might. Life/Biomancy, 200 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gets +5 to hit, +5 to saving throws and damage multiplier x1.5. Tier VII: * Archangel. Life/Summoning, 750 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Summons Archangel * Golden Age. Life/Mentalism, 900 mana, 12 mana upkeep. -50% unrest in each friendly city. * Holy Arms. Life/Augmentation, 900 mana, 20 mana upkeep. Casts Bless Weapon on each unit. (+1 to-hit, +1 damage, and attacks count as magical) * True Light. Life/Biomancy, 900 mana, 15 mana upkeep. All Living receive gain +1 to-hit, +1 damage and +1 saving throws. All Undead receive -1 to-hit, -1 damage and -1 to saving throws. Tier VIII: * Charm of Life. Life/Biomancy, 1200 mana, 26 mana upkeep. Increase maximum health points of all friendly units by 25%. * Crusade. Life/Mentalism, 1200 mana, 25 mana upkeep. All friendly units' max level is raised by 1. All friendly units' current level is raised by 1. * Divine Conduit. Life/Augmentation, 1000 mana, 40 mana upkeep. Affects caster Target's spells are harder to dispell. Target receives +50 spellcraft. * Expurgation. Life/Summoning, 700 mana. Recalls target army to summoning circle. * Mana Shield. Life/Protection, 1050 mana, 12 mana upkeep. Caster receives Spell Resistance +10 * Shatter Enchantments. Life/Destruction, 400 mana. Attempts to dispell all enchantments on target plane with 0.5x mana modifier.